


the things about tony stark

by vapaad



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Steve Rogers, Beaches, Day At Beach, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Italy, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Road Trips, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion, Traveling the world with the love of your life, Vacation, soft steve rogers, soft tony stark, there's a lot of scenes of them eating together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapaad/pseuds/vapaad
Summary: Steve Rogers enjoys how the sea breeze flows on his skin, having a sketchpad out, in front of him was Tony Stark, playing in the sand in all of his glory. A few days ago, Tony woke him up, promising the trip of a lifetime. And now, with Tony being so close to his embrace all the time, he’s gotta say that he doesn’t regret saying yes, not one bit.orSteve and Tony go on a vacation together and they finally kiss after a few thousand words.
Relationships: Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	the things about tony stark

**Author's Note:**

> For [nritsuka](https://twitter.com/nritsuka)
> 
> Who asked for a very in love Steve and a sassy Tony for their secret santa present. I'm sorry this is a bit late! I hope I managed to capture what you wanted, happy Christmas!

Steve puts down his sketchpad at the sound of Tony’s high pitched yelp. He closes the sketchpad and places it on the sofa, noticing the charcoal stains on his hand. Steve then walks through the workshop in search of Tony. Usually, Tony is always in Steve’s line of sight when he works, an absolutely perfect time to capture the beauty that is Tony Stark. But earlier Tony did say something about working on one of his cars, so perhaps he’s in the other part of the workshop. 

“Tony? You okay? I heard a scream,” he sees Tony turning to him, a widespread grin on his face. 

“Didn’t know you were still here Steve-o,” He crouches down to escape the hood of the car only to be met with said hood falling down on his head.

“Tony-“ Steve steps forward, reaching his hand towards him.

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” Tony rubs his head, waving off Steve. But Steve has known Tony for quite awhile and he knows Tony as one to brush aside pain and injuries.

“At least let me get some ice,” It’s funny how Steve went over to Tony trying to asses disaster and instead he just made more disaster happen.

“Well good thing I have good old capsicle here with me,” Steve rolls his eyes. He goes over to Tony and looks at his face, raising his eyebrows. Steve then impulsively lent out his hand to rub at Tony’s head.

“Cap… what are you doing exactly?” Steve flinched back his hand and blushes.

“Just assessing the damage, shellhead.” Steve rubs at his hands, hiding it in embarrassment. Why did he have to do that? “I’ll be back in a bit with that ice, stay still.” Steve turns around and runs up the stairs. 

They’re currently in Tony’s Malibu Mansion, which Steve thinks is absolutely glorious and serene. A few days ago Tony basically commandeered Steve on a road trip, enjoying some sights along the way with a clear goal of reaching Malibu. Back in his war times Steve toured the country a little promoting bonds, but that was pretty much the limits of his travels. Being in the 21st century and finally getting to enjoy the things that surround him has certainly been a great highlight of waking up. The other? The other was Tony. Steve can’t really explain how greatly he feels for Tony, he thinks it’s almost poetic for the future and the past to come together, both anchoring each other to stay in the present day. If it’s not obvious enough, Steve has probably been in love with Tony since he first laid eyes on him, the moment he woke up. And Steve wishes he had the nerves to tell Tony how he feels. 

Steve grabs an ice pack from the freezer, going back downstairs instantly to tend on Tony. As soon as he gets downstairs, Steve orders Tony to sit down beside him, placing the ice pack on his possibly bruised or even concussed head. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” 

“It’s sweet of you to worry Cap, but i’m not dying or passed out, isn’t that enough?” Tony is holding the ice pack with his own hand now, his and Steve’s hands basically brushing in the process. Once Steve removes his hand from Tony’s head, Tony immediately stands back up seemingly starting to go back to work. 

“You know it’s almost dinner time, maybe we should go get some food? Eat out?” Steve questions hastily.

“What about a night in instead? Order us some takeout and we’ll binge the Merlin tv show,” what Tony wants, Tony gets has always been a big hole in his resolve. Maybe they can do the whole dinner and walk in the park thing back in New York.

“What are you feeling like tonight?” Steve looks through the options Tony gave him.

“Whatever you’re feeling like, winghead. I’m not picky,” 

“So… cheeseburgers?”

“Oh Captain, you’re the most amazing person who has ever graced the land,” Steve would do anything to always be in the receiving end of Tony’s smiles. And Steve has been in the receiving end for quite awhile now. Whenever they go to baseball games together, whenever they go on a picnic, or for cheeseburgers together. What makes Steve happiest is seeing Tony happy. So he orders the cheeseburgers and bring his sketchpad upstairs. He asks to be notified when the food arrives, and goes to grab some blankets to place in the living room. Then, the moment Tony comes up from his workshop, also marked the arrival of their food. Perfect timing.

Tony provides commentary of the show in between his bites, pointing out the inaccuracies with arthurian legend. As the episodes seem to breeze through, Tony wraps himself in the blankets Steve previously provided. And as the night drones off, he sees Tony’s eyes slowly getting more and more tired, evidently closing, his facial features start to rid of all tension, and Steve can tell how tired Tony is. 

God, Steve loves this man sleeping in front of him. And love makes a fool out of even the greatest of men. 

\-------------------------

The next morning, he wakes early. He changes into running gear and runs along the beach tracks. Steve hears the sound of folding waves and roaring seagulls accompanying his run, the warm sea breeze a nice change from the usually chilly New York. Steve gets back to the mansion to ready breakfast for them both, easily crafting a coffee towards Tony’s preferences, and some french toast to accompany it. Now, all he has to do is wait until Tony exits his bedroom, and then they can eat together, preferably in the patio whilst enjoying the true ocean view the mansion provides them with. 

“Morning, shellhead, fancy a breakfast in the patio?” Tony of course, shows up in one of his robes.

“Why of course, my darling.” And Tony leads them to the patio. Under the morning sun, Tony is basically gleaming. His eyes are reflecting the sun’s light, his talking seemingly even more illuminating. Tony’s hair is always a mess in the morning, there’s never a haphazard attempt to put himself together when in between those closest to him is a great trait of Tony that Steve has been honored to learn about firsthand through experience. 

Steve cleans up as they finish, Tony leaving with the promise of ‘The most fantastic beach day out’ an optimistic step in his legs as he walks back to his room, maybe to shower. And wow, imagining Tony naked in the shower, he decides, shouldn’t be a regular thing.

Another thing about Tony, he cleans up nice. Always. Everything he wears never fail too look amazing and no matter what Tony does, Tony will never look anything less than perfect. Steve feels subpar next to Tony, Tony and his bellowing charms, Tony and his perfect face. So he stares, maybe too much to the point that it should be suspicious, but Tony never notices. Or he’ll bask in the attention Steve gives him. 

They go to the beach on foot, walking down the pathways until they arrive. And once they’re there, a blanket was laid on the sand and they sit together, enjoying mocktails and making small talk. Another thing about Tony, whenever he talks, his eyes seem to sparkle in excitement. Steve enjoys every moment of Tony geeking out about a mythology, or arthurian legend, or anything. His body language when he goes on ‘nerd rants’ isn’t one visible to members of the public, and it makes Steve feel special. They talk of travelling the world, that the next step should probably be more exploration. 

“Just imagine, I’ll take you to the louvre, you can do that geeking out thing over the art. You can go to Istanbul, visit the blue mosque. There are so many things you can do, Steve. The world is full of endless beauty and you only visit them on missions! Imagine!” And Steve thinks, he wants nothing more than to travel the world with Tony, preferably as something more than friends.

“That sounds amazing, Tony.”

“You’ve been missing out on a lot, winghead.”

“I know, shellhead. I know,” 

And then there was a comfortable silence between them. Steve wants nothing more than to kiss Tony. To caress him and hold him tightly in his arms. There’s no where he’d rather be than here, with Tony’s shirt half undone and the glaring sun above them. His thoughts are interrupted when Tony pushes Steve into the sand.

“Catch me if you can!” He can hear the smirk in Tony’s voice and again he decides, there’s nowhere else they’d rather be.

So he chases Tony, chases Tony’s laughs. He doesn’t actually run, not yet. But when he finally does, he tackles Tony into the ground, and when they’re bodies are on top of each other, everything just seemed perfect. Too perfect. 

“Can I…” Steve brushes Tony’s cheeks, Tony who’s currently under him.

“Speak now or forever hold your silence, Cap,” Tony speaks to him, a smile on his face. And god, Steve wants to kiss him so bad.

“Let me help you up,” He stands up and reaches his hand out towards Tony, dusting sand off him. 

“Wanna go get lunch somewhere?” 

“Your pick?”

“My pick.”

Tony’s pick, as it turns out, was a quaint mexican restaurant along the coast. They go through the whole menu, their table filled to the brim with food, food that even Tony himself has never even tried previously. And that’s another thing about Tony. Tony is adventurous, he loves new things and new experiences. From travelling the world to trying new cuisine, Tony has never been shy with his curiosity. Ever. And the way Tony admires new things is unique on its own, he’s never seen someone so excited for an adventure.

They ate and they laughed, and Tony talks of his experiences in Mexico and how he’s going to take Steve there the next time they get the chance to roam free from their duties again. 

———————

Tony and Steve goes back to the mansion with their stomachs full, and Tony takes Steve for an official tour of the house.

“This is the library, of course. It’s probably one of my favorite libraries, and I feel like you’d love it too.” Tony isn’t wrong, Steve does love it. The library, just like most of the house, overlooks the ocean. It’s peaceful. It’s quiet. The pair walks through it, Tony going so far as showing Steve his figure collection. And again, Steve thinks, he’d give anything to be able to always see Tony like this. 

That night, they’re just lounging along the couch. Steve with his sketchpad, and Tony with his tablet. They’re sitting in silence, the comfortable kind. 

“Let’s do something, I’m bored.” Tony puts down his tablet and Steve looks up from his sketchpad. 

“Well, what do you propose we do?” Steve raises his eyebrows at him.

“I don’t know Steve, entertain me.” 

“I’m not really much of an entertainer,”

“Aw come on, you’re the star spangled man with a plan!”

“Well how about you do your thing first, and then I’ll follow along, Mr. Stark” Tony rolls his eyes, but he stands up and steps up to the piano. 

Tony plays a familiar tune and it’s a thing of beauty. See another thing about Tony, is that Tony has all these hidden sides to him. Tony as a pianist isn’t really a sight that’s visible a lot of the times, in fact it’s quite the opposite. Steve knows that there’s a music room in the tower, in the Avengers mansion. He knows that it’s never dusty, and that it’s well played. But private. Steve loves the way Tony sits on the piano, his hands flowing with trained grace. The thing about Tony that he loves is how passionate Tony is in expressing himself to the things he does. Steve decides, there’s no better artistry on earth than what Tony Stark holds with his music.

Tony’s playing stops. “What’s it called?”

“Hmm?”

“The song you just played,”

Steve can see Tony smiling softly as if reminiscing something from his past “Just a little something my mama taught me,”

Tony doesn’t talk about his youth a lot, but he found there are three constants in the stories that he tell, the story he knows. The Jarvis’, James Rhodes, and Maria Stark. He knows that they are the people Tony has always kept close to his heart. The ones he can’t stop to remember when he cooks, when he talks legends with Steve, when he’s on the piano.

“It was beautiful,”

“There’s this house in Italy, a villa really. My mom used to take me there in the summer and we’d play piano,”

“Tell me more about her,” Steve approaches the piano, sitting on the bench next to Tony.

“When I was a kid, we’d sit together on the piano,” he comes closer to Steve.

“She would put her hands on mine,” Steve feels Tony’s fingers on top of his own, as if guiding him to play. “Like this.” He guides Steve to playing what Steve knows is the beginning notes of Nuvole Bianche, one of Tony’s favorites. 

“And then we’d laugh, and she’d cook.” Tony seems to drift for awhile, a small smile on his face, almost sad. 

“Tony?”

“Yeah?” They’re staring at each other in the eyes now, and Steve can see what must be the beginning of tears welling in Tony’s eyes, eventually one dropping down his cheeks.

Steve’s thumb reaches out, wiping the tears. His finger lingers there for awhile, and he decides that Steve doesn’t want to see Tony sad, ever again. And he won’t let Tony be sad, not if he has anything to say about it.

“I know. Okay! Now it’s your turn! Dance for me, captain,”

“I’m not a dancer, and you know that,”

“Do it for me, won’t you?”

That night, when Steve went to bed, he can’t stop thinking about Tony. He keeps remembering how beautiful Tony looks, how enchanting Tony is. And what Steve realizes is that for awhile now, his mind has been occupied and taken control of by Tony Stark. And Steve thinks, there’s a beauty in that.

——————

The next morning, Steve continues with his routine. He gets into his running gear and he runs along the trails. He again, enjoys the sounds of the waves and the seagulls. He basks in the morning glory of the beach. When returning to the mansion, he’s surprised to see Tony already awake and tapping away on his tablet.

“You’re awake?” Steve sees Tony perk up at his arrival.

“Yes! And we’re rolling in an hour so get prepped,”

“Rolling?”

“Yes, Steve. It’s time for the next part of our adventure,”

“Where are we going exactly?”

“Now that is for me to know, and for you to find out,”

Steve resigns to Tony’s will. Because of course, what Tony wants, Tony gets.

“Breakfast first?”

“Will you make me blueberry pancakes if I say please?”

“You don’t even have to say please, shellhead,” and Tony flashes his megawatt smile as Steve readies the pancake batter.

——————

The next thing he knows, they’re on Tony’s private plane on to god knows where. See, another thing about Tony. Tony has a knack for adventure, and that knack for adventure is accompanied by spontaneity. The thing about Tony is, he tries to live life to the fullest, he’s spontaneous in things that he enjoys, spontaneous in making decisions. And Steve loves how this thing about Tony basically contributes to all his other _things_. 

“It’s gonna be a pretty long flight so make yourself comfortable.”

“You’re still not going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Not a chance, Steve.”

“What if I say please?”

“Still no.”

“Fine.”

As the hours drone on, Steve gets bored. He kept drawing and drawing and drawing. He listens to music and converses with Tony. But now he’s just looking outside the window, towards the blue skies.

“Draw me.” Steve gets shocked out of his thoughts by the suggestion.

“What?”

“If you have nothing to do, then you might as well draw me,” what Tony doesn’t know is that Steve had been drawing Tony. Steve always draws Tony. Steve has drawn Tony so much to the point where he can create a portrait of Tony from memory and nothing else. Tony doesn’t know that Steve’s sketchbook is littered with drawings of Tony. Tony on the piano, Tony in the workshop, Tony in the beach.!

“Can you even stay still long enough for that?”

“I find your lack of faith disturbing,”

“I’m a realist,”

“Since when have you been a realist?”

“Since now, apparently,”

“Am I just not pretty enough to be a subject of your drawings, Steve?” If only Tony knew. “You probably think a fruit bowl is prettier than me,”

“Well you’re not wrong, the fruit bowl is great. You can catch it from every single angle, the shadows of them…”

“Are you being cheeky with me? That should be illegal.” Tony lays down, going into a pose “Come on Steve, draw me like one of your french girls.” Steve rolls his eyes at his antics, but he draws Tony in that exact pose anyways.

————————

“Is this… are we in Italy?”

“Ding ding! You got it right!” 

The airplane just lander a mere minutes ago, and Steve and Tony had just descended the stairs. “This is amazing,”

“We’re a little far off Sicily right now.”

“I’ve never been.”

“And I know that. Now come on, we’re on a time limit here. We have a reservation to catch.”

“Oh?”

“Best italian food you’ll ever taste.” They get into the car and it drives off, Tony going what Steve guesses is probably above the speed limit.

“They serve amazing everything, so I am making you try everything. Sit tight Steve.”

As if it were yesterday again, food started to fill the table. Different assortments of pasta, shapes and varieties he sure didn’t know about before. 

“Give everything a try, for me.” And what Tony wants, Tony gets. Steve enjoys everything on the table, loves how the sauces and the fillings melt in his mouth. What Steve also loves, is his dinner partner. Tony has taken the role of tour guide with a child like glee. He guides Steve through the dishes, explains each of them to Steve as if they were the most familiar things on earth, and again, Steve can’t help but marvel at that.

Post-meal, Tony drives them to a house. Steve suspects that said house is the villa Tony told Steve about last night. He can surely see the charm in it, how it’s not so massive but also not little, how the architecture is brazen enough, classic enough, modern enough. But _god_ the environment is like none other. At night, the gleaming lights of the town can be seen from how low the mansion is, the structure of the town going upwards a mountain. He loves how near to the ocean the villa is, and he can’t wait to see it near the day.

“It’s my mom’s” the way Tony says it makes it even more special, Steve decides.

“After marrying Howard, my mom never really had anything of her own anymore… but there was always this. It’s basically her paradise. She’d pick some fruits and vegetables from the garden, even built a birdhouse.”

“I wish I had the chance to know your mom, she sounds amazing.” And perhaps, a lot like his mom.

“I wish I’d known her more too.” He can feel Tony frowning. “Let’s settle in.” Tony makes a motion of grabbing his travel bag, slinging it over his shoulders and entering the villa. And Steve follows.

————————-

Waking up the next morning, Steve has a large desire to explore. He runs towards the town, picking up some ingredients in the local market. Tony would appreciate a nice breakfast. Steve admits that he’s not proficient in Italian, in fact it’s probably the opposite. He just doesn’t really understand it, well at least not a lot of words. Knowing latin though, is something he finds really useful in the path of trying to understand what the locals are saying. So he greets some of them the best he can. 

He puts down the bags of groceries on the counter top as soon as he arrives back to the villa. Eggs benedict, he decides, is the way to go. Steve picked up some amazing prosciutto from the market, and he’d like to make amazing use of it, maybe again for a sandwich later on. Tony walks in to the kitchen when Steve was still cooking.

“Morning sleepyhead, I got you a cappuccino on my run earlier, have at it.” Steve places the paper cup of coffee in front of Tony, the drowsy man straight up inhaling it.

“What’s cooking good looking?”

“Eggs Benedict, and you’re having them.”

“You treat me so well, I’m keeping you forever.”

“My my, are you converting Captain America into a kept man?”

“Let me be, old man.” Steve puts down a plate of the food in front of him, of course with a little garden salad on the side. He sees Tony take a bite with a fork, a look of obvious contempt on his face. “So today. Best beach day out ever?”

“You know, you sort of said the exact same thing the last time, Tony.”

“But was I wrong?”

“You were not wrong.”

“Exactly. This is going to be even better.”

“Oh I’m simply seething with excitement.”

They start out their day out with lunch, as it turns out. Tony takes Steve to a seafood leaning restaurant, ordering some pan-seared fish for the two of them. And as per usual, Tony has impeccable taste in food. The fish was so good, it almost made Steve moan. But of course, Tony actually moaned.

See another thing about Tony, is how unashamed he can be sometimes. Steve thinks that Tony is bold, a lot of times uncaring of what others around him think about him. And sure, sometimes it can take a turn for the worse, and people may brand it as stubbornness. But honestly, this thing about Tony that Steve loves is just how unashamedly Tony, Tony can be. He loves how unafraid he is to let himself be free, yet stay guarded at the same time. Steve loves the way Tony isn’t ashamed of enjoying great pleasures, loves the way Tony has never been ashamed to be himself- well, not anymore. 

Steve knows that amongst all the things that Tony is, the one he has most struggled with is allowing his ability to not be ashamed of who he is shine through. The thing Steve hates about Tony, is how insecure he can get when it comes to it. He’d like to hug Tony, assure him with every single compliment and words of reassurance known to men, and perhaps even more. Because, Steve Rogers truly loves for Tony Stark, to unashamedly be Tony Stark.

So yes, Steve enjoys how Tony is basically making love with his food, he enjoys how Tony will take hurried bites and how he’d chew faster, just so he could talk about whatever thing has crossed his mind in the span of swallowing and chewing. He enjoys when Tony gets excited, and even forgets about his food for awhile. Because that is Tony Stark, bashful, and unashamed Tony Stark. And again, Steve decides. There is no place else, there is no time else, he’d rather be. And again, Steve also decides, there’s no one else he’d rather be with. No one other than a Tony Stark who’s unashamedly so Tony Stark. Nothing else in his line of sight other than Tony, Tony’s eyes, Tony’s smile. He’s in love with the man of the future, perhaps so far from his reach- but so incredibly close in retrospect. He’s in love with what tethers him to this present day. Steve Rogers is in love with Tony Stark.

—————————-

“I promise you, this specific beach is the best. I know it’s a pretty long way but it’s worth it! And we’d get to watch the sunset there!” What Tony wants, Tony gets.

“Okay.” It’s not necessarily the longest drive. There wasn’t really a conversation between them though, the ride more so filled with Tony singing along to whatever song he has playing in the car. And Steve realizes that he loves to hear Tony sing. Because he just stays silent, and he enjoys it.

“Come on,” Tony jumps out of the car and bangs on the sides of the door a little, running ahead of Steve towards the beach. Steve, being the adult he is, unpacks the blankets and some sandwiches from the trunk of the car. Sand isn’t always nice, and they’re probably going to get hungry. 

He looks for Tony to find him ankles deep along the shore lines, the waves of water softly tickling his feet. Steve smiles at the sight. He lays down the blanket, setting down the basket containing their food in the middle of it, and takes out his sketchpad. Steve draws Tony. He draws Tony in the ocean, his hair being swept by the wind. He draws Tony facing towards him, a wide smile on his face, his hands reaching out towards the world. Steve likes to draw Tony happy.

“Steve! Come over here!” Tony is actually turned towards him now, yelling at him to of course step foot into the water. So he sets down his sketchpad and abandons his sandals, walking softly towards Tony.

“Look, the sun’s starting to set.” It’s as if the Sun is setting behind the town, illuminating the entire community. And it’s a perfect angle from where they’re at. 

“I’m going to… I need to remember this, and I don’t know, paint it? Tony, it’s _amazing_.”

“Or you can just take a picture.”

“Are you being cheeky with me?”

“That’s my line.”

And at that moment, they step closer. It’s as if the moment has been written by the gods, with the sun setting behind them, and the waves calm on their feet. Steve steps closer, until there’s barely any room between them.

“Can I-“

“Help me up? I’m already standing, Steve.” 

Tony locks his lips on Steve’s, his head tilted a bit. Steve deepens the kiss, expands his arms to hold Tony, pulling him possessively, letting their bodies be in touch with each other. They continue for awhile, eventually parting for a breather.

“And all it took was a trip to Italy, who knew.”

“Shut up, shellhead.”

“Make me, winghead.”

Steve closes their lips together again, this time softer, and he feels how plush Tony’s lips are, the way they’re starting to go redder as they continue to kiss. Steve can see the continuously reddening blush on Tony’s cheeks. This time, when they part, it’s with a smile. And Steve… Steve just holds Tony there, for awhile. Until Tony escapes his hold, running ahead and splashing Steve with some saltwater. 

“Catch me if you can!”

The thing about Tony Stark, there’s so much to him. Tony is a genius, an artist, a lover. Tony likes adventures, and he enjoys tales of knights and dragons. What Steve loves about Tony Stark, is none other than Tony Stark himself. Everything about him, everything that comes with. Steve Rogers is in love with whatever Tony Stark is, and whatever he’ll be. And that’s nothing that can be stopped. Because a thing about Tony Stark, is how lovable he is, how amazingly himself he is, and just how eternally _good_ he is. 

And something that he’s newly fell in love with, what he hopes he can continue to love is the way Tony feels in his arms, the way Tony’s lips sync with his. And Steve decides, this time, that this moment isn’t the moment he wants to stay in forever, this place isn’t where he wants to stay forever. Because, what matters, what his constant is- is who he’s with, and that’s Tony. So Steve concludes, that no matter when and no matter where, if Tony is there, that’s where he wants to be. And that includes the past, the present, and the future, an eternity of Tony.

There are two glaringly obvious things about Tony Stark, one is that Steve Rogers is in love with him. The second? Is that apparently, Tony Stark is in love with Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> find me on
> 
> [tumblr](https://ah-nakin.tumblr.com)
> 
>   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/ultimatestony)
> 
> feel free leave a kudos and a comment if you like the fic! (I love them!!!)


End file.
